


Sleepy

by Juzosuke-Ishimondo (Aster_Nightingale)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Nightingale/pseuds/Juzosuke-Ishimondo
Summary: Just a fluff piece I wrote to procrastinate a bigger project because...ahhhhhhhh!!!!Anyway, please enjoy and tell me what you think. I really appriciate it.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 164





	Sleepy

There wasn't much in Mondo Oowada's life that went right. His father was a drunk when around and god knows what when he wasn't, his mum, bless her, died too young, his brother who haunted his dreams for so long died even younger, and his dog died, too. But, the image in front of him more than made it all worth it.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a passionate, idealistic, dork who was too good for his own good. To most, those large red eyes, large eyebrows, sharp facial expressions, and overwhelming emotions were terrifying, but to him, he was...cute. Especially, right now while he was leaning against him with his eyes closed and his chest rising and falling with even breaths. Kiyotaka manged to convince him to start studying, but at 10 pm after a day of dealing with Hope's Peak Academy students, even the ultimate prefect would be tired which led to Mondo sitting with back to Kiyotaka's headboard and Kiyotaka himself sleeping with his head against Mondo's shoulder and Mondo's arm around the prefect's shoulder.

"Hmmm...Leon...stop...Sayaka's...hm..."

Mondo chuckled. ' _Must be a hell of a dream he's havin,'_ he reached up to play with the other's hair and felt his face heat up when the prefect snuggled into his side.

"Hm...kyoudai," Ishimaru mumbled. "Love you..."

Mondo internally screamed as he tried to reason out why Kiyotaka said that. Maybe he was dreaming about that Mahiru chick or Mukuro maybe? Maybe dream Mondo was standing next to him and helping him talk to her.

Still, he felt his brain malfunction when Kiyotaka started nuzzling his chest.

' _He's jus dreamin, Mondo. He's jus dreamin. Don't freak out. Jus stay calm._ '

It was when Ishimaru let out strange sounds that Mondo finally shook him a bit. "Hey, aniki, c'mon, wake up. Aniki?"

"Hm?" Kiyotaka opened his eyes, sat up a bit, and rubbed his eyes. "Kyoudai?" He yawned and Mondo decided that was one of the most adorable sounds he ever heard. It reminded him of a puppy yawn. "Is something wrong?" Finally, he seemed to be aware of the position he was in and jumped back. "Oh, goodness! Kyoudai! I'm so sorry! This was incredibly inappropriate!"

Mondo sighed and pulled him a bit closer. "'t's fine, aniki. Jus...lemme get changed. Can be like a sleep over 'r somethin..."

Kiyotaka's eyes lit up excitedly. "That's a wonderful idea, Kyoudai! I've never experienced a sleep over before! This will surely be good for our manly bond!"

"Y-yeah! Gimme a bit, aniki."

He got up, went to his room, got his hair out of his pomp, cleaned off his eyeliner, and changed into sweatpants and a white tank top. When he got back, Kiyotaka had changed into plain grey pajamas and was busy putting books and papers up.

When he looked up, his face turned red at the sight of Mondo. "O-oh, kyoudai. Um, you look handsome with your hair down. Oh, but you look handsome with your hair styled as well! Um..."

Mondo chuckled and ruffled Kiyotaka's hair. "'t's fine. Know whatcha mean."

They laid down together on Kiyotaka's bed, and as Kiyotaka once again cuddled up to Mondo, he secretly hoped that the prefect would dream about him once again.


End file.
